Devil and The Bad Boy
by Kimura Megumi
Summary: Hinata yang selalu gagal dalam tes masuk sekolah iblis mencoreng nama baik klan Hyuga sebagai klan terkejam nomor dua di kerajaan iblis. Hyuga Hiashi membuang Hinata ke bumi agar gadis itu bisa menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya. Di bumi Hinata malah bertemu dengan lelaki berandalan cap kaki tiga bernama Naruto/NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Tampak seorang gadis bermata lavender sedang menggenggam sebuah amplop sambil melihat situasi di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar dan mulai membuka amplop yang diterimanya. Perasaannya kacau membuat tangannya gemetar memegang kertas dari dalam amplop, gadis itu mulai membaca isi amplop tersebut,

_DENGAN INI KAMI NYATAKAN PESERTA YANG BERNAMA :_

_HYUGA HINATA_

_TIDAK LULUS._

Air wajahnya langsung berubah diiringi mata yang berbinar-binar dan seulas senyum.

DEVIL AND THE BAD BOY

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan murni goresan tinta Masashi Kishimoto, aku cuman minjem.

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina (main)

WARNING : Cerita abal plus pasaran n GJ, alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s) dan gangguan lainnya.

DLDR

RnR

Happy Reading

Sebuah keluarga tengah berkumpul menunggu sebuah kabar, raut wajah ketegangan tercetak jelas di setiap wajah mereka. Suara ketukan pena dan derap kaki menggema hebat di ruangan yang tengah dinaungi keluarga tersebut, sesekali sorot mata mereka bertemu dengan jarum jam dinding nan sibuk berputar.

"Ayah, kenapa Hinata lama sekali?" tanya Neji di ambang kegelisahannya, kerap kali pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ayah juga tidak tahu Neji, mungkin sebentar lagi." balas Hyuga Hiashi yang sibuk mengitari ruang tamu.

"Tou-san, nee-san, bisakah kalian bersikap tenang? Konsentrasiku bisa pecah jika melihat tou-san dan nee-san bertingkah seperti ini!" gerutu Hanabi sambil mengetukkan ujung penanya ke meja kayu. Tapi tetap saja, Hiashi dan Neji enggan menghentikan ritual itu dan menganggap ucapan Hanabi sebagai angin lalu.

"Ugh, ya sudah! Aku mengerjakan tugas ini di kamar saja!" Hanabi mengambil buku-buku dan alat tulisnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kesal. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan membantingnya dengan keras, dinding di sekitarnya langsung retak serta pigura yang menempel di dinding terjatuh dan pecah.

"Ayah, sepertinya besok kita harus merenovasi rumah lagi." saran Neji lalu menunjuk-nunjuk dinding yang retak. Sang ayah hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

Krek!

Decitan pintu terdengar dan menelusuri gendang telinga Neji maupun Hiashi, tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam memasuki rumah lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan. Langkahnya terlihat ringan dan sebuah senyuman terpatri indah di wajah cantiknya, tangan kanannya yang mengenggam sebuah amplop membuat kakak dan ayahnya semakin penasaran. Tatapan gadis itu terhenti ke dinding yang penuh dengan retakan.

"Nee-san, apakah Hanabi marah lagi?" tanya gadis yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab Neji sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Hinata menatap Neji datar dan berlari kecil menuju kamar pribadinya. Hinata sudah terlalu bosan dengan sikap kakaknya yang enggan mengalah dengan Hanabi.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata!" perintah Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang menatap ayahnya.

"Ya, ada apa ayah?" ujar Hinata lengkap dengan memasang wajah _innocent_ nya.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil tes mu Hinata?"

Napas Hinata langsung tercekat, kenapa ayahnya bisa ingat bahwa hari ini ia menerima hasil tes? Otaknya berfikir keras tentang cara menyampaikan kabar buruk itu menjadi tidak terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja otaknya buntu. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, ia tak berani menatap wajah ayahnya yang terkadang berubah menjadi sangar. Gadis itu menghirup udara dalam dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"A… aku tidak lulus…"

Neji dan Hiashi terkejut! Mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga tak percaya memperkuat keterkejutan mereka. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar dan waktu berhenti enggan untuk berjalan. Napas mereka menderu-deru setelah mendengar kabar buruk itu, Hinata mencoba melarikan diri namun gagal. Pergelangan tangannya telah digenggam Neji dan mengambil amplop yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kanannya. Neji membuka lalu membaca isi amplop, hatinya semakin remuk saat melihat tulisan tidak lulus tercetak besar di kertas itu.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Hinata lirih, ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, meninggalkan kakak dan ayahnya yang tengah dilanda _shock_ berat.

Gadis cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke kasur empuk yang terletak di kamarnya, ia menutup mata dan membukanya lebar lebar. Tampak langit-langit kamar yang berwarna ungu memenuhi pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, seulas senyum kembali diciptakan bibir tipis itu dan suara tawa kecil akibat kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Mungkin terdengar aneh jika seseorang terlihat sangat bahagia saat dinyatakan tidak lulus. Tapi bagi Hinata, itu merupakan sebuah prestasi besar. Hinata yang terlalu bahagia memeluk bantal gulingnya dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut hangat yang tebal. Tak terasa, gadis itu terbuai dalam kantuk yang menyerangnya.

҉҉҉

"Ayah, bagaimana ini? Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Hinata gagal dalam tes masuk Sekolah Iblis!" cemas Neji. Hiashi memijit pelipisnya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang menghinggap di kepalanya.

"Ayah juga tak habis pikir Neji. Hinata adalah anak yang pintar, bahkan dia yang mengerjakan tugas akhirmu di Sekolah Iblis. Tapi, kenapa ia tak mampu lulus dalam tes masuk Sekolah Iblis?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hanabi terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendekati ayah dan kakaknya dengan perasaan senang.

"Nee-san, apakah nee-chan sudah pulang? Ada soal yang tak bisa ku kerjakan." tanya Hanabi, Neji memberi _death glare_ kepada adik bungsunya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi dalam klan Hyuga saat ini.

"Hanabi, kakakmu gagal lagi." berita buruk itu akhirnya tersiar kepada Hanabi. Mata lavendernya membulat tak percaya, dengan sedikit berlari gadis kecil itu menuju kamar Hinata. Rambutnya lurus memperindah adegan lari-lari kecil Hanabi.

"Hanabi, kenapa kau pergi ke kamar Hinata?" tanya sang ayah, Hanabi menghentikan adegan lari-lari kecilnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan kebenaran berita itu."

"Jangan Hanabi, mungkin Hinata kini tengah bersedih dan mengurung diri karena gagal dalam tes masuk Sekolah Iblis." jawab Neji, Hanabi langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Yah, bisa saja sekarang Hinata tengah meratapi nasibnya di dalam kamar dan menginginkan keadaan seorang diri.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara bagaimana Hinata bisa lulus tetes masuk Sekolah Iblis." Neji dan Hanabi mulai berpikir, bagaimanapun juga Hinata itu sangat pandai. Sayang jika otaknya yang cemerlang itu tidak digunakan bangsa iblis.

"Ayah, bagaimana kalau kita beri nee-chan kumpulan soal-soal tes masuk Sekolah Iblis biar nee-chan bisa memprediksi soal-soal yang akan keluar?" saran Hanabi.

"Telah ayah coba Hanabi, kakakmu bisa menjawab semua soal-soal prediksi dengan benar. Hanya saja ayah heran, kenapa di saat tes ia tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

"Mungkin saja situasi saat Hinata mengerjakan soal ujian tidak memungkinkan. Seperti ada yang meribut, menyuruhnya memberikan contekan, atau yang lainnya." kini Neji mulai unjuk gigi.

"Tidak Neji, Hinata ikut ujian secara privat, dimana di dalam kelas itu hanya ia sendiri dengan seorang pengawas." sanggah sang ayah.

"Lalu karena apa?"

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

Hiashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tegap. Neji maupun Hanabi sontak menoleh ke arah sang ayah.

"Tidak ada cara lain," imbuh Hiashi lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Maksud ayah apa?" tanya Neji tidak mengerti, keningnya langsung berkerut mendengar perkataan ayahnya tadi.

"Ayah akan membuang Hinata ke bumi, agar ia tahu bagaimana cara menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya." tutur sang ayah, spontan kakak beradik itu berdiri dari sofa.

"Jangan ayah, bumi itu tempat yang berbahaya! Kejahatan pasti ada di setiap jengkalnya, kalau terjadi apa apa sama Hinata bagaimana?" protes Neji.

"Iya ayah, kalau nee-chan pergi ke bumi nanti yang nunjukin pe-er aku siapa?" sambung Hanabi yang kembali mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Neji. Bukan mencemaskan keadaan kakaknya malah memikirkan tugasnya.

"Hanabi, jangan tugas melulu yang kau pikirkan!" bentak Neji kesal, Hanabi langsung menatap remeh kakak sulungnya dan berdecak.

"Nee-san, coba deh nee-san ingat! Siapa dulu yang sering mengeluh kalau ada tugas terus merengek minta tolong sama nee-chan? Nee-san sendirikan! Nah sekarang aku membahas tugas nee-san malah marah-marah!"

"Tapi situasinya berbeda Hanabi!" ujar Neji tak mau kalah.

"Beda? Beda bagaimana? Sudah jelas it…"

"HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Teriakan menggelegar Hiashi langsung menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara Neji dan Hanabi. Mereka spontan terdiam dan mengatup mulut masing-masing seakan-akan telah dikunci dan kunci itu hilang di suatu tempat. Hiashi melempar tatapan tajam kepada kedua anaknya dan menggertakan giginya geram.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayah kirim Hinata ke bumi!"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAN!"

҉҉҉

Cahaya lampu yang menerobos masuk kornea Hinata memaksa Hinata untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu mengucek matanya perlahan dan menguap, tangannya ia rentangkan lebar lebar untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya setelah tertidur nyenyak. Sesekali matanya mengerjap imut, kepalanya ia miringkan seakan-akan tengah berpikir. Gadis cantik itu memutar otaknya, perasaan ia tidur di dalam kamarnya kenapa ia malah terdampar di jalanan yang tidak ia ketahui? Atau mungkin kini ia tengah bermimpi? Tidak mungkin mimpi, tempat yang ia duduki ini terlalu nyata untuk dikategorikan dalam sebuah bunga tidur. Lalu sekarang ia ada dimana?

Mari kita deskripsikan daerah sekitar. Ada gedung besar yang berdiri kokoh dan berjejer di seberang jalan, lampu papan iklan yang berkerlap-kerlip sebagai sumber cahaya, langit hitam legam yang menandakan suasana malam, dan barusan sebuah mobil tengah melaju pelan di hadapannya. Keadaan di sekelilingnya membuat gadis itu bingung. Di Kerajaan Iblis tidak ada gedung tinggi nan berjejer dan lebih dari satu, karena yang ia tahu gedung tinggi hanyalah istana iblis dan itupun terletak di atas bukit, bukan di seberang jalan. Di tambah lagi cahaya yang menyilaukan di sebuah tonggak, karena di Kerajaan Iblis benda itu tidak diperlukan, untuk apa menyediakan cahaya jika bangsa iblis dapat membentuk api dengan tenaganya? Pemborosan bukan? Dan, kendaraan apa yang melintas tadi? Di Kerajaan Iblis hanya naga yang dijadikan alat transportasi.

Hinata mulai frustasi, kenapa ia harus berada di daerah yang bahkan tidak ada di peta? Gadis itu berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di baju kaus biru mudanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara besar yang menggema dari atas langit, suara itu sangat mirip dengan suara ayahnya.

_"Hinata, apa kau bisa mendengar suara ayah?"_ tanya suara besar itu.

"Ya ayah, aku bisa mendengarnya." jawab Hinata, ia sangat bahagia karena masih bisa berinteraksi dengan orang tuanya.

"Hinata, ayah menitipkanmu di bumi agar kau bisa belajar menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya." sambung suara besar itu.

"He? Bumi?" ujar Hinata bingung.

"Iya Hinata, bumi. Kau akan kembali ke Kerajaan Iblis jika kau melakukan pembunuhan diawali dengan sebuah niat."

"Apa? Pembunuhan? Ayah, mana mungkin aku melakukannya!"

"Disitu letak kesalahanmu Hinata! Kau terlalu iba dengan makhluk di sekitarmu! Ingat Hinata, lakukan pembunuhan! Semakin cepat semakin baik."

Suara besar itu spontan menghilang, Hinata yang dilanda perasaan kacau membuat kondisi berpikirnya menjadi buruk. Sinar matanya langsung meredup, kakinya menelusuri jalan dengan gontai. Ia tak menyangka jika ayahnya tega mengasingkannya di bumi. Hinata terima jika ia diasingkan, tapi kenapa harus di bumi? Hinata bukan iblis yang bodoh, gadis itu pernah membaca buku yang berisikan betapa kejamnya kehidupan di bumi. Kejahatan yang selalu tercipta di setiap detiknya, dan pihak yang dirugikan berjatuhan. Ugh, Hinata mengutuk apapun yang bisa ia kutuk sekarang.

Ditambah lagi, kenapa ia harus membunuh dengan niat jika ia ingin kembali? Ya, walau Hinata tahu jika membunuh adalah kegiatan biasa bagi iblis, tapi tetap saja itu terdengar janggal. Maksudnya, kenapa ia tidak diperintahkan untuk mencuri? Atau menganiaya? Atau mengganggu orang lain di bumi? Bukankah semua tindakan itu juga termasuk tanda-tanda bahwa ia tidak iba dengan lingkungan sekitarnya?

Perjalanan Hinata terhenti di saat ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah tersungkur di atas trotoar. Mata lelaki itu tertutup dan tak ada pergerakan, Hinata merasa khawatir langsung memeriksa keadaan Si Pemuda. Tak ada yang aneh, tak ada darah yang berceceran di tubuhnya, suhu badannya juga normal, lalu kenapa lelaki ini tertidur disini? Hinata berpikir jika pemuda itu pingsan, dengan cepat Hinata memukul pipi pemuda itu dengan keras.

Beberapa detik kemudian kelopak mata yang sedari tertutup mulai terbuka, tatapan pemuda itu sendu. Telapak tangannya yang gemetar mencoba meraih pipi putih Hinata secara perlahan, iblis bersurai hitam yang merasa terkejut mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Ia takut jika ternyata pemuda itu akan meninggal, bisa-bisa ia dikembalikan ke Kerajaan Iblis karena terbukti membunuh seorang pemuda dengan menamparnya berulang-ulang.

Namun pemuda itu terlihat sedih, Hinata yang merasa sungkan mulai mendekati pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan takut. Disaat Hinata telah berada dekat dengan dirinya, sang pemuda menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya,

"HEI KENAPA KAMU KALAU NONTON DANGDUT SUKA NYA BILANG, BUKA DIKIT JOSS!" teriak pemuda itu tiba-tiba sambil bergelinjang dengan abstrak, Hinata kembali mundur dengan bola mata yang membulat. Dangdut? Joss? Apa itu? Hinata tidak pernah mendengar kosakata itu sebelumnya.

"KENAPA PERGI?" tanya pemuda itu dan berusaha untuk berdiri, Hinata yang berada di ambang ketakutannya semakin mempercepat langkah untuk mundur, sialnya ia malah tertahan oleh sebuah dinding. Pemuda itu mendekati Hinata dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung. Hinata baru mengetahui jika manusia bumi berjalan aneh, tidak tegap seperti bangsa iblis di daerahnya, sungguh manusia adalah makhluk yang unik.

Pemuda itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata, napasnya yang menderu menyentuh kulit _sensitive_ Hinata. Ditambah lagi, aroma mulut dari manusia di depannya berbau aneh. Gadis bermata lavender itu menutup matanya erat-erat dan membaca jampi-jampi agar lelaki itu enyah dari hadapannya. Tapi efek setelah membaca mantra-mantra aneh, Hinata malah merasakan tubuhnya terasa hangat seperti dipeluk. Gadis cantik itu langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati rambut kuning jabrik sejajar dengan lehernya dan sepasang lengan yang memeluk leher jenjangnya dengan hangat.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia sangat terkejut melihat pemuda itu memeluk dirinya dan tampak enggan untuk melepaskannya. Terbukti karena Hinata yang berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu tapi lelaki itu masih tetap memeluknya. Pemuda itu mendongak menatap Hinata dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan berusaha kabur, kau hanya untukku…" bisik pemuda itu, wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengar penuturan pemuda jabrik yang memeluknya. Lagi, disaat pria berkulit sawo matang berbicara aroma aneh itu menyeruak menelusuri indra penciuman Hinata. Dengan susah payah, Hinata membebaskan lengan kanannya dari pelukan pria aneh lalu mengapit hidung mancungnya agar tak mencium bau aneh itu lagi. Sebuah pintu kios terbuka dan tampak seorang kakek tua tengah memegang sekantong plastik berisikan sampah, kakek itu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Oh, jadi kau kekasih Naruto?" lontar kakek itu sambil menutup pintu kios miliknya, Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"Na… Naruto, siapa itu?" tanya Hinata kepada kakek pemilik kios, tak lama sang kakek tertawa kecil yang membuat Hinata malu.

"Dasar anak muda sekarang, kau tak perlu malu mengumbar hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu Naruto dan aku bukan kekasihnya." bantah Hinata, bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki kekasih dalam jangka waktu tiga puluh menit di bumi?

"Kalau kau bukan kekasihnya, kenapa kalian saling berpelukan malam-malam seperti ini?"

Skakmat!

Hinata melihat lelaki berambut kuning yang tengah memeluknya dengan nyaman, tapi perlu dikoreksi bahwa mereka tidak saling berpelukan. Hanya lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu yang memeluknya. Pantas saja kakek itu mengira jika mereka tengah berpacaran. Ingin rasanya Hinata meralat jika ia tak mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan pria beraroma mulut yang bisa membuat perut menjadi mual itu, tapi sudah pasti kakek-kakek sok tahu itu tak percaya. Kalau ia tak berpacaran, kenapa pria itu memeluknya, tengah malam pula?

"A… aku…" lidah Hinata terasa kelu, sungguh ia merasa mati kartu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hubunganmu dengan Naruto kepada orang lain. Sepertinya kau harus mengantarkan pacarmu itu ke rumahnya." saran kakek itu lalu memasukkan sekantung sampah ke keranjang sampah.

"Aku… tidak tahu dimana rumahnya." balas Hinata, sesekali ia membenarkan posisi Naruto yang seperti orang lumpuh dengan tungkai yang tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Dasar Naruto, pasti ia tak pernah mengajakmu ke tempat tinggalnya karena kamarnya yang berantakan seperti habis perang ninja kedua." Kakek itu langsung berasumsi dengan bebas, jujur jika ia tak memegang Naruto, maka Hinata akan menutup mulut kakek itu dengan lakban hitam.

"Baiklah nona muda, Naruto tinggal di apartemen Shiori yang berada di seberang dengan kamar nomor 38." titah sang kakek sambil menunjuk ke arah apartemen yang dimaksud, Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Te… terima kasih."

"Ya, sebaiknya cepat kau antarkan dia, lihat bibirnya sudah pucat karena dinginnya malam. Dan peringatkan dia agar tidak sering mabuk-mabukkan. Kau tahu, sebelum kau menjadi kekasihnya akulah yang mengantar Naruto ke kamar apartemennya. Dan itu membuatku jadwal tidurku terganggu karena harus mengantarkannya ke kamar, ditambah lagi ia sangat hobi bernyanyi saat mabuk." curhat kakek tua itu dan memasuki kiosnya lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan pemuda yang baru ia ketahui bernama Naruto.

Selama lebih kurang empat puluh menit Hinata di bumi, ia mempelajari beberapa hal. Pertama, mulut manusia akan berbau aneh dan merangsang kita untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang belum selesai dicerna jika ia mabuk. Kedua, manusia normal berjalan tegap hanya saja jika ia tidak dalam kondisi mabuk atau manusia itu masuk kedalam kategori manusia abnormal. Ketiga, jangan mau dipeluk oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal, ditambah lagi jika di sekitar itu terdapat sebuah kios yang dimiliki oleh seorang kakek tua renta yang dengan mudahnya menyusun sebuah variabel bebas.

Kini, lihatlah Hinata! Ia tampak berusaha menyeret tubuh Naruto menuju kamar bernomor 38 yang terletak diujung lantai 3. Gadis itu mengeluh dan mengeluh saat Naruto meronta serta menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berpindah tempat, tapi beberapa waktu kemudian ujung sepatu Hinata sampai di depan pintu bernomor 38 dengan tangan kanan yang memegang kerah baju Naruto. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras di dahi, seakan-akan ia ikut dalam ajang tarik tambang. Dengan bangga, Hinata memegang gagang pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu bernomor 38 itu. Tapi, ternyata oh ternyata pintu itu dikunci oleh Si Tuan Rumah.

" Naruto, dimana kuncimu?" tanya Hinata.

"SAKITNYA TUH DISINI, DI DALAM HATIKU UYEEE UYEEE…" Naruto membalas dengan jawaban yang jauh dari kata 'nyambung'. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kasar lalu menyandarkan tubuh Naruto ke dinding, dengan lelah Hinata berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Serius Naruto, dimana kunci kamarmu!" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tajam, ia sudah muak dengan tingkah Naruto. Pantas saja kakek pemilik kios di seberang jalan terlihat bahagia saat mengetahui (lebih tepatnya mengira) jika Naruto memiliki kekasih, yang berarti tugasnya membopong Naruto disaat mabuk telah terlepas dari pundaknya sambil berteriak _`Im free!`_

Sedangkan Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata yang menyipit dan tersenyum miring. Amarah Hinata telah sampai di ubun-ubun, gadis itu mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ugh, biar kucari sendiri!" gadis bermata lavender itu langsung memeriksa semua tempat yang memungkinkan disimpannya kunci kamar bernomor 38. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"O-O KAMU KETAHUAN, RABA SAKU KU YE YE YE…" tuduh Naruto sambil menyanyi dengan suara sumbang, wajah Hinata langsung memerah karena dituduh seperti itu.

"Aku mencari kuncimu! Bukan untuk hal lain!" protes Hinata, sayangnya Naruto masih tetap menyanyi tak mengacuhkan Hinata. Sebuah bohlam lima watt bertengger indah di atas kepala Hinata yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu memiliki ide yang cukup cemerlang, dengan cepat Hinata menampar Naruto dengan keras hingga pemuda itu pingsan kembali. Disaat itulah Hinata melanjutkan misi mencari kunci.

"Gomen…" bisik Hinata yang sibuk menggeledah saku celana Naruto, sedetik kemudian kunci kamar telah ditemukan. Hinata membuka pintu kamar Naruto lalu (kembali) memapah Naruto menuju kamarnya.

Cklek!

"AYAH PULAAAANG!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang yang ternyata telah sadar dari pingsannya tadi, ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pegangan Hinata dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kasur minimalis miliknya. Dengan santai Naruto menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya ke atas ranjang dan meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah termangu di tempat.

Sudah sangat pantas Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan yang ia pijaki kini sangat amat pantas untuk dibersihkan! Lihat saja, sampah organik maupun anorganik bertebaran dimana-mana. Piring kotor yang bertumpuk dan terlihat seperti Menara Pisa, seandainya saja sehelai bulu berada di puncak tumpukan piring-piring itu maka sususan piring kotor itu berhasil membangunkan sang tuan rumah menggantikan bunyi alarm akibat pecahan yang terjadi. Baju dengan warna beraneka ragam yang menggantikan alas meja. Buku-buku terlantar di atas ubin, dan tanaman lidah buaya nista yang telah mati karena kekurangan air di sudut jendela yang tampak tak pernah dibersihkan.

Mungkin Laurence Llewelyn-Bowen dan tim desain andalannya dalam acara _Changing Rooms_ bisa menelusuri kamar ini lalu membersihkan semua debu maupun sampah yang menghinggap di kamar Naruto, mengganti cat merah mencolok menjadi warna yang lebih menyejukkan. Mungkin mereka bisa mengirimkan baju di atas meja ke laundry lalu menggantinya dengan alas meja yang manis dan menyusun semua buku dengan rapi sesuai dengan ukuran. Mungkin mereka bisa mengubah beberapa ornament seperti mengganti lidah buaya dengan bunga mawar wangi di sudut jendela dan menambahkan beberapa pajangan artistik menggantikan boneka Barbie yang tangannya hilang sebelah mengendarai sepeda motor ala Harley Davidson.

"Hatchih!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersin di sela-sela mimpinya, lamunan Hinata langsung buyar dan berjalan mendekati pemuda aneh itu. sesampainya disana, Hinata mengambil selimut yang entah kenapa tergeletak di fentilasi udara. Dengan sigap Hinata menyelimuti Naruto agar pria itu tidak merasakan kedinginan. Hinata mulai meneliti wajah Naruto, sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh. Bahkan pria ini bisa dikatakan tampan dan terlihat polos saat dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Tak terasa, Hinata mengelus pipi Naruto dengan pelan agar pria itu tidak terbangun. Setelah puas, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah mendalami bunga tidurnya dengan syahdu. Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika disaat pergelangan tangannya ditarik secara paksa oleh Naruto yang mengharuskan wajah Hinata berjarak 5 cm dengan wajah Naruto yang setengah tertidur. Refleks, Hinata blushing karena berada dalam situasi ini.

"Kumohon, temani aku disini…" bisik Naruto memohon, napas pria itu menabrak pipi putih Hinata hingga gadis berambut hitam itu merasa geli. Tak hanya berhenti di situ saja, Naruto membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya hingga posisi Hinata kini tertidur di atas kasur sambil dipeluk oleh Naruto yang tertidur lelap. Lagi dan lagi, Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Hinata merasa sesak karena hanya bisa menukar oksigen dengan bau keringat Naruto plus bau alkohol yang menyebar, dengan kesal Hinata merutuk dalam hati,

"_Naruto, sebenarnya maksudmu apa sih?" _

.

.

.

TBC

JENG JENG JENG JENG ! (backsound: Beethoven symphony no. 5). Megumi Si Author Paling Baik (ini Fitnah) datang bawa fic NaruHina again! Terima kasih udah sudi membaca fic bergenre fantasy perdana milikku, aku membuat cerita ini penuh dengan suka dan duka *tsaaah. Gomen kalau aneh (karena 'aneh' adalah salah satu unsur intrinsik dalam setiap cerita ku), dan aku merasa sangat senang fic ini sempat dibaca oleh para readers. Terima kasih buat para readers yang nantinya ninggalin jejak buat fic yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Jika banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti tolong dimaklumi, karena tidak mungkin aku ungkap konflik secara langsung di chap awal. Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi! Cerita ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian semua!

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kumohon, temani aku disini…" bisik Naruto, napas pria itu menabrak pipi putih Hinata hingga gadis berambut hitam itu merasa geli. Tak hanya berhenti di situ saja, Naruto membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya hingga posisi Hinata kini tertidur di atas kasur sambil dipeluk oleh Naruto yang tertidur lelap. Lagi dan lagi, Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Hinata merasa sesak karena hanya bisa menukar oksigen dengan bau keringat Naruto plus bau alkohol yang menyeruak ke indra penciumannya, dengan kesal Hinata merutuk dalam hati,_

"_Naruto, sebenarnya maksudmu apa sih?" _

.

.

DEVIL AND THE BAD BOY

.

.

Cahaya mentari berusaha menerobos ruangan kotor itu melalui celah-celah jendela yang dipenuhi oleh debu. Agas yang menari-nari indah di awan-awang menambah kesan kotor pada sudut kamar, tapi sepasang muda-mudi yang (bukan) kekasih tampak nyaman mengikuti alur mimpinya tanpa memperdulikan sinar matahari yang telah berusaha membangunkan mereka atau agas yang tengah fokus menghinggap di kulit dan mulai bekerja agar dua insan itu dapat menghentikan mimpi mereka dan melanjutkannya dengan kehidupan nyata. _Well_, sepertinya usaha kedua ciptaan Tuhan itu tidak sia-sia. Terbukti dengan pergerakan kelopak mata Naruto yang mulai terangkat, dengan susah payah pemuda itu membuka matanya seakan-akan ada beban berat yang terletak tepat di atas kelopak matanya. Kesadaran lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya terisi, tapi tuntutan pendidikan memerintahkannya untuk bangun dan bergegas menuju kampus. Seketika Naruto melirik jam dinding yang entah mengapa tengah bertengger di samping pot lidah buaya.

_'Masih jam tujuh pagi, sebentar lagi saja…'_ pikir Naruto dan mulai berniat menyambungkan mimpi indahnya tadi malam, sedetik kemudian Naruto tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan khawatir.

"Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk!" pekik Naruto cemas, lelaki itu berusaha untuk beranjak dari kasur dan membersihkan diri sekenanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, tubuh Naruto tertahan seakan-akan dirinya tengah dipegang oleh seseorang. Merasa aneh, Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya dan membuangnya secara asal, betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat seorang gadis tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya dan kini memeluk pinggangnya seakan-akan ia adalah bantal guling empuk.

"AAAAAGGHH!" teriak Naruto lalu mendorong tubuh kurus gadis itu hingga sang gadis tersungkur di atas tumpukan buku. Spontan Hinata terbangun dan memegang punggungnya yang berinteraksi langsung dengan sudut buku ensiklopedia.

"Agh, ittai…" ringis Hinata pelan, tangannya masih sibuk mengelus bagian punggung yang terasa sakit, sedangkan Naruto terlihat sangat _shock_ dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Deru napasnya bertempo lebih cepat dengan tangan gemetar.

"Si… siapa kau? Ke… kena… kenapa kau di… disini? Kena… kenapa kau ti… tidur di kasurku?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata, napasnya tersengal-sengal seperti telah melakukan lari _sprint_ tingkat kelurahan.

Mendengar suara itu Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya (mengelus-elus punggung yang mungkin terdapat lecet disana) dan menatap Naruto dengan geram. Iblis cantik itu langsung berdiri lalu memandang Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, kenapa kau menarikku ke kasurmu hah? Apakah kau tak tahu, jika kasurmu itu sempit? Bahkan aku tak mendapatkan signal mimpi tadi malam karena tidur di kasur minimalis mu itu." jawab Hinata kasar, mendengar jawaban itu Naruto naik pitam. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Kenapa ia malah menyalahkan Naruto?

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasurku! Dan apa maksudmu menghina kasurku? Kalau kau tidak ingin tidur di kasurku kenapa kau tak pulang lalu tidur di _spring bed_ empukmu dan angkat kaki dari kamarku!" balas Naruto emosi, jujur baru kali ini ia beradu argument dengan seorang wanita di waktu sepagi ini.

Tunggu, sepertinya Naruto melupakan sesuatu. Sekilas ia lihat jam dinding yang tak menempel di dinding dengan cepat.

"Aku terlambaaaaat!" teriak Naruto yang membuat burung-burung gereja terbang menjauh dari atap apartemen. Entah jurus apa yang dipakai Naruto, tapi sekarang Naruto telah berpakaian rapi dengan rambut kuningnya yang terlihat lepek. Hinata yang merasa jijik pergi menjauh dari Naruto dan membuka pintu kamar apartemen dengan santai, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto yang tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Kau mau kemana heum?" tanya Naruto lengkap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Hinata meneguk salivanya kasar, sepertinya gadis itu merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakkan.

"A… aku mau pergi." cicit Hinata pelan, Naruto tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"Setelah kau membuat kamarku berantakan kau pergi begitu saja? Kau pikir kau ada dimana Nyonya?" sahut Naruto, emosi Hinata langsung naik saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Maaf Tuan Naruto yang terhormat, tapi aku tidak pernah ikut campur dalam kegiatan membuat kamarmu ini seperti kapal _Titanic_ yang telah karam! Jika kau menuduhku telah melakukan ini maka kau hemmmpphh…." ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Naruto tengah membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu Nyonya, yang terpenting di saat aku pulang nanti kamar ini telah bersih dan tak ada debu secuilpun yang menghinggap disini. Mengerti?" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, Hinata hanya ingin mulut dan hidungnya terbebas dari tangan Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya lalu mengusak surai Hinata pelan.

"Bagus, dan jangan pernah berencana kabur dari sini sebelum aku mengusirmu." Hinata kembali mengangguk, kini Hinata telah seperti korban sekap dan Naruto yang berperan sebagai pencuri. Hinata meratapi nasib buruknya dan memasang ekspresi sedih. Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan berlari menuju kampusnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya Naruto telah termakan dengan raut wajah Hinata. Siapa bilang Hinata tengah bersedih, justru kini gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya dan mengambil sebuah sendok lalu mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kunci. Hinata mencoba kunci buatannya sendiri dan berhasil! Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar bernomor 38, tapi perasaan bersalah menggerayangi batinnya. Hinata masih ingat bahwa kebaikan itu harus dibalas dengan kebaikan, pemuda bernama Naruto itu telah mau mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Dan sekarang, Hinata seharusnya membalas kebaikan Naruto bukan? _Well_, anggap saja ini hutang budi, dengan malas Hinata memasuki kamar itu kembali dan berencana untuk membersihkan kamar yang lebih mirip dengan gedung tua. Hinata mendesah melihat kondisi kamar Naruto, karena ia tak tahu harus dimulai dari mana. Semuanya tempat sama, sama-sama dalam keadaan berantakan. Hinata berjalan mendekati cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya disana, dengan lirih gadis itu bergumam,

_'Selamat menjadi babu Hinata…'_

҉҉҉

"Naruto, kau terlihat kebingungan. Ada masalah?" tanya Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto.

"Kiba, kau berbakat membaca isi hati seseorang. Seharusnya kau mengambil psikologi bukan sastra Jepang." perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat lubang hidung Kiba kembang kempis saking bangganya.

"Kau bisa saja Naruto, ngomong-ngomong apa masalahmu?" sambung Kiba yang tak bisa mengontrol pergerakan lubang hidungnya.

Naruto menoleh dan memandang Kiba dengan mata sayu, sejenak pemuda itu berpikir. Sepengetahuannya Kiba ini tak bisa menjaga rahasia, atau bahasa kasarnya mulutnya ember. Ditambah lagi, tak pernah dicatat oleh sejarah jika Kiba memecahkan sebuah permasalahan. Bukankah itu alasan yang tepat untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya?

"Ini hanya masalah kecil, tenang saja Kiba." jawab Naruto sambil menghembuskan napasnya. Kiba yang merasa kurang senang, kembali bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ooh sobatku yang malang. Kau tak usah malu menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku. Aku akan menjaga agar semua orang tidak tahu, atau mungkin aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya! Ingatlah Naruto, masalah itu sama dengan rumput. Jika kau tak mencabutnya maka ia akan semakin besar dan menganggu, jika kau hanya memotongnya maka ia akan tetap tumbuh lagi karena akarnya masih tetap berkembang di dalam tanah. Begitu juga dengan masalah, kau tak boleh membiarkannya tumbuh dan mengganggu hidupmu, kau juga harus menyelesaikan masalah itu sampai ke intinya, dan orang yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan itu adalah aku! Inuzuka Kiba!" titah Kiba dengan panjang x lebar x tinggi. Tak disangka Kiba dapat mengubah tema pembicaraannya dari psikologi menjadi pertanian.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum (yang dipaksakan) dan membiarkan temannya itu berbangga diri dengan penuturannya tadi. Sedang Naruto mendecak dalam hati,

_ "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapanmu itu apa?"_

"Tapi kau tahu Naruto, sesungguhnya aku juga memiliki masalah…" lanjut Kiba dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Masalah? Apa masalahmu Kiba?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, karena bagaimanapun ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban! Kiba yang gayanya berandalan itu memiliki masalah? _Hello_, bahkan berita ini lebih hangat dibanding acara persepsi pernikahan selebritis yang ditayangkan oleh beberapa stasiun tv nasional.

"Aku, aku tak sanggup untuk menceritakannya Naruto." kata Kiba, mendengar itu hati Naruto langsung terenyuh. Sepertinya Kiba memiliki masalah yang berat.

"Kiba jika kau tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, tak apa. Mungkin kau harus mencari waktu yang pas sampai kau dapat menceritakannya padaku." Kiba langsung menggeleng.

"Akan kuceritakan sekarang Naruto…" Naruto langsung memasang telinganya dengan baik, ia mempersiapkan _stereo_ gendang telinganya yang paling baik. Kiba menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Jadi…" buka Kiba dengan ragu.

"Ya, jadi ada apa Kiba?" semangat Naruto sangat menggebu-gebu sekarang.

"I… itu… anu…"

"Itu apa?"

"Sebenarnya…"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Akamaru hilang Naruto."

Tek…

Tok…

Tek…

Tok…

Baiklah, sebagai makhluk normal Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kiba tadi. Oh, tentu Naruto paham maksud dari berita itu, bahwa Akamaru hilang. Hanya saja letak permalasahannya itu ada dimana?

"Tunggu Kiba, jadi letak masalahmu itu dimana?" tanya Naruto, Kiba hanya berdecak sebal.

"Naruto, anjingku Akamaru menghilang! Kau pikir itu bukan masalah!" jelas Kiba kesal.

"Tapi Kiba, bukannya di rumahmu masih banyak anjing? Kalau Akamaru hilang, kan masih ada yang lainnya."

"Kau tak mengerti Naruto! Akamaru itu belahan jiwaku, rima detak jantungku, cahaya hatiku yang pilu, berlian pada kalbuku, mimpi indah disetiap tidurku, dan penyusun rangka tubuhku!" ucap Kiba layaknya sastrawan yang membaca puisi di atas pentas.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk tak berarti, setahunya walau nilai biologinya selalu anjlok namun penyusun rangka tubuh itu berupa tulang, bukan Akamaru. Kali ini Kiba gagal mengubah tema pertanian menjadi kedokteran. Dan Naruto telah mengancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan Kiba yang gundah gulana karena kehilangan anjingnya yang lebih mirip seperti ABG labil yang kehilangan kekasih di Ramayana.

҉҉҉

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang telah ia amankan dari kemasan junk food dan sepertinya mulai terurai. Gadis itu melepas lelah karena telah berhasil menyelamatkan kamar ini dari keadaan yang lebih miris lagi, dan baru Hinata ketahui bahwa kamar Naruto ini cukup luas dan nyaman. Yah,asal kau mau membersihkan secara rutin. Hinata membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin malam menerpa kulit bayinya, suasana damai malam hari membuat perasaan Hinata tenang. Tiba-tiba sehelai bulu terbang mengawang di hadapannya hingga mata Hinata menjadi juling sementara, dengan cepat Hinata menangkap bulu itu dan memegangnya. Gadis itu mengelus bulu hitam itu dengan perlahan, sedetik kemudian iblis cantik itu tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menengadah dan menatap langit malam dengan intens.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Hinata mengetahui keberadaannya. Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat sayap besar dan kokoh itu kini berada tepat di depan atasnya. Helai demi helai bulu hitam mengkilap itu berjatuhan menuju gravitasi bumi. Tak jarang dari bulu-bulu itu bertengger indah di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata diiringi dengan seulas senyum.

"Memastikan keadaanmu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengamu."

.

.

.

TBC

Bushh... (ceritanya asap keluar menyambut Megumi)

Megumi datang! Ada yang kangen sama Megumi?/ Ogah banget kangen sama lu/ Ok fix!  
>Ini lanjutan dari chapter kemarin Please deh, semua orang juga tahu!/ Ya mana tahu ada yang nggak tahu./ Readers : *ngasah golok pake batu lonjong zaman megalitikum/

Nah, gimana sama chap ini teman? Apakah masih mengecewakan? Dan makasih buat yang udah ngoreksi kesalahan penulisanku di chap kemarin, itu terjadi karena awalnya aku bikin kakaknya Hinata itu cewek. Dan berdasarkan pertimbangan yang telah proporsional *ceilaah. Aku tukar Neji jadi kakaknya (congrats!) dan lupa edit dialognya. Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah ngerevisi, duuuh… makin sayang deh sama readers *ketcup satoe satoe.

**Big thanks to : **

**blackschool, uzuuchi007, ** ,** , kiki, guest, hqhqhq, durara, guest, musashi, ****Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL, Misti Chan.**

Next, makasih buat yang udah kasih review n follow n fav. Dan sepertinya waktu Megumi udah habis (kayak Arya diguna aja) so,

The last of my bacot : review pliss…

Bushhh…


	3. Chapter 3

_Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Hinata mengetahui keberadaannya. Hinata tersenyum simpul melihat sayap besar dan kokoh itu kini berada tepat di depan atasnya. Helai demi helai bulu hitam mengkilap itu berjatuhan menuju gravitasi bumi. Tak jarang dari bulu-bulu itu bertengger indah di puncak kepala Hinata._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata diiringi dengan seulas senyum._

_ "Memastikan keadaanmu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengamu." _

.

.

DEVIL AND THE BAD BOY

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, itulah nama lelaki bersayap hitam itu. Perawakannya yang dingin membuat beberapa iblis enggan berteman dengannya. Ditambah lagi ia berada di bawah naungan klan Uchiha, klan terkejam numero uno di Kerajaan Iblis. Maka, Sasuke akan memilih siapa yang pantas menjadi temannya dan pantas menjadi bawahannya. _So_, dapat dikatakan Sasuke hanya berteman dengan iblis kelas atas. Itupun harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Bagi sebagian iblis, bersahabat dengan klan Uchiha merupakan sebuah kehormatan. Mereka akan memperlakukan anggota klan tersebut dengan baik, seakan-akan mereka hanyalah budak. Tapi bagi Hinata, itu tidak berlaku. Semua itu terbukti dengan perlakuan Hinata kepada Sasuke.

Bugh!

Satu kepalan melayang ke ubun-ubun putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu. Hinata tersenyum puas karena telah memukul Sasuke, tangannya telah lama tidak melakukan ritual tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Hinata, tak bisakah kau menyambutku dengan baik?" gerutu Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

"Hehehe… maaf Sasuke, tapi tanganku ini sangat meindukan kepalamu yang seperti batu itu." balas Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian suasana hening, derai tawa Hinata semakin lama semakin meredam.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" sambung Hinata, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Kakakmu yang memberitahuku, lagipula kenapa kau tak segera pulang Hinata? Hanabi terlihat depresi mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya." Sasuke menutup sayap lebarnya dan mendekati Hinata. Angin malam yang tadinya menyejukkan berubah menjadi dingin, dengan cepat Hinata menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam. Disini sangat dingin." Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki kamar Naruto dengan berwibawa. Hinata melangkah menuju dapur membuat minuman hangat sedangkan Sasuke tampak meneliti ruangan yang baru ia kunjungi.

"Kamar ini sangat bersih! Aku terkesan dengan pemilik kamar ini." puji Sasuke yang menghirup aroma bunga mawar segar di atas meja.

"Kau akan terkejut melihat keadaan kamar ini jika kau datang 10 jam lebih awal Uchiha." balas Hinata dan memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya masih sibuk menuangkan air panas menuju gelas yang telah ia cuci.

"Benarkah? Tapi jujur kamar ini sangat bersih Hinata! Dan, apakah kau tinggal bersama seseorang?" Sasuke membuka lembaran-lembaran buku yang tersusun di meja belajar.

"Ya, tapi lebih pantas dianggap sebagai iblis!" gerutu Hinata dengan kesal.

"Maksudmu, dia berasal dari Kerajaan Iblis?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Bukan Sasuke, tapi sikapnya itu sama dengan iblis. Bahkan kadang aku ragu menyatakan diriku sebagai iblis dari klan Hyuga setelah melihat tingkah pemilik kamar ini."

"Maksudmu, ia lebih kejam darimu?"

"Ugh, berhenti membahas dia Sasuke! Dan kenapa kau mengunjungiku? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau mempersiapkan pesta kelulusanmu sebagai mahasiswa?" sahut Hinata heran.

"Pesta itu tidak penting, lagipula pesta itu tidak akan mengubah pendirian ayahku Hinata." imbuh Sasuke pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" kening Hinata berkerut tak mengerti. Gadis itu meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat dan Sasuke langsung menyesapnya dengan elegan.

"Ayahku masih tak merestui hubunganku dengan Sakura." Hinata berhenti meneguk minumannya dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ke… kenapa Sasuke?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hinata. Tapi yang jelas, ayahku mengatakan bahwa kini ia sedang menunggu calon istri yang baik untukku dan lebih baik dari Sakura." mendengar penuturan Sasuke, tangan Hinata tiba-tiba gemetar. Jari-jari lentiknya seakan tak mampu untuk menopang gagang cangkir yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hinata, bisakah kau menolongku?" mohon Sasuke penuh harap.

"Menolong apa?" Hinata meneguk minumannya ragu-ragu.

"Bisakah kau pulang sekarang dan meminta ayahku untuk mengizinkan pernikahanku dengan Sakura?"

Hinata menghentakkan cangkirnya dengan keras ke meja kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya langsung membulat dan menatap Sasuke dengan angker.

"Kenapa harus aku Sasuke?"

"Karena ayahku hanya mau mendengarkan semua ucapanmu Hinata. Bukan aku, kakak atau ibuku."

Hinata tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kepalanya menunduk bersalah.

"Tapi,Sasuke jika aku kembali sekarang. Itu sama saja aku bunuh diri."

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya ke sisi cangkir dan menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti Sasuke." Sasuke terdiam, mulutnya bungkam. Dengan cepat ia habiskan kopi di dalam cangkir dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan memaksamu Hinata. Dan aku dengar kau harus membunuh jika ingin kembali." ucap Sasuke sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

"Yah, memang seperti itu." jawab Hinata yang mulai mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, cukup bunuh pemilik rumah ini. Atau kau bisa memutilasinya dan menjual organnya di pasar online." saran Sasuke lalu berdiri dari sofa yang telah menopang tubuhnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil dan ikut berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang Hinata, senang berbicara denganmu lagi." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela dan mulai merentangkan sayap hitam besar andalannya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permohonanmu." Imbuh Hinata pelan, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tak apa, aku menghargaimu Hinata." Sasuke mengusak surai Hinata pelan dan kembali mendekati jendela, tapi itu sempat terhenti karena Hinata menahan lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Aku akan pulang saat pesta pernikahanmu dan Sakura belangsung. Jadi, jika kau ingin cepat pulang maka cepatlah urus masalah percintaanmu ini!" sahut Hinata lalu menepuk lengan Sasuk dengan pelan. Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Ku pegang perkataanmu Hinata."

Wuuuushh~

Sayap lebar itu terbang di langit malam yang gelap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kepakan sayapnya sangat jelas terlihat bagi Hinata, rasa rindu kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya di Kerajaan Iblis sekelebat muncul. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menutup jendela dan mencuci dua cangkir yang telah digunakan tadi.

Suara decitan pintu terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata, tampak lelaki berkulit sawo matang bermata biru _sapphire_ memasuki kamar 38 dengan wajah pias.

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto datar, ransel yang tersandang di pundaknya langsung dilempar dan mendarat di atas sofa. Hinata menoleh ke pintu masuk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" tanya Hinata dengan kesal, kilatan geram ia arahkan kepada sepasang iris biru itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman miring.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau merindukanku ya?" goda Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah cantik Hinata, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengusap pipi putih Hinata dengan lembut. Sontak kulit putih itu berubah menjadi merah muda, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum nakal.

"Ugh, simpan saja untuk mimpimu Naruto!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kuat hingga tangan Naruto terlepas dari wajah Hinata. Dengan kilat Hinata menunduk agar wajahnya yang merah dapat ditutupi oleh rambut hitam panjangnya. Naruto mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu melihat keadaan kamar yang telah dibersihkan oleh Hinata.

"Pekerjaanmu bersih juga." komentar Naruto, kakinya berjalan kesana-kemari untuk melihat setiap sudut kamarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, dan aku juga menangkap beberapa binatang peliharaanmu." tambah Hinata sambil menenteng beberapa kotak yang ditutupi oleh sehelai kain.

"Binatang peliharaan?" ucap Naruto bingung, Hinata menganggguk mengiyakan.

"Ya. 127 kecoak, 36 tikus dan seekor anjing putih. Aku tak menyangka kau merawat mereka sampai jumlahnya sebanyak ini." lapor Hinata layaknya pembawa acara cuaca di televisi.

"Kau memujiku atau menghinaku? Dan, anjing putih? Aku tidak memelihara anjing putih."

"Lalu kau pikir ini apa? Kelinci putih bertaring yang dapat menggonggong?"

Sreeeet~

Kotak itu dibuka dan terlihat seekor anjing putih yang tengah tertidur pulas tanpa memperdulikan kapasitas oksigen di dalam kotak itu di saat kotak masih tertutup. Kelopak matanya enggan terbuka dan bulu-bulu putihnya ditutupi seheleai kain biru yang digunakan sebagai selimut.

"Waa… Akamaru!" pekik Naruto dan langsung menggendong Akamaru tanpa pri-keanjingan(?). Mimpi si anjing itu langsung terputus dan disambung dengan kenyataan bahwa kini ia sedang digendong oleh lelaki berambut kuning.

"Baiklah ternyata makhluk itu adalah Akamaru yang dapat menggonggong." simpul Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Bukan, nama anjing ini Akamaru. Kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku menemukannya di dalam mesin cuci. Dia kekurangan oksigen dan asupan makanan." jawab gadis bermata lavender tersebut sambil menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Kiba pasti senang jika rangka tubuhnya telah ditemukan!"

"Siapa Kiba?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah dan menjawab dengan malas, "Temanku."

"Jadi temanmu hewan semua?" lagi-lagi Hinata mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dengan entengnya. Entah mengapa, rasa ingin tahu Hinata meningkat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Namun beda halnya dengan Naruto yang terusik akan suara Hinata.

"Berhentilah berbicara, aku sedang menelpon Kiba."

"Jadi hewan bisa menelpon juga!" sorak Hinata, bola matanya berbinar tak percaya.

"Berisiiiiik!"

.

.

Televisi mempertontonkan sebuah _variety show_ bertemakan 'Mari menggeledah tas selebritis yang tengah naik daun'. Hinata menangkup wajahnya cemberut dan memperhatikan layar yang menghadap kepadanya sambil memperlihatkan seorang artis dengan ekspresi (sok) terkejut bahwa ia tengah diwawancarai.

_"Jadi, sehari-hari Anda membawa apa saja ke lokasi syuting?"_ tanya reporter berbaju hitam lengkap dengan logo stasiun tv di lengan atas bajunya.

_"Euumm… Aku cuma bawa perlengkapan make-up aja. Itupun tidak banyak, karena aku lebih suka yang natural."_ jawab si artis sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat make-up dari tas coklat miliknya dan sangat mirip dengan Doraemon yang mengeluarkan barang-barang masa depan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Cih, dasar penipu! Aku tahu kalau ia hanya mengeluarkan seperdelapan alat-alat kecantikannya. Bahkan aku yakin kalau ia menggunakan tiga produk bedak sekaligus." kritik Hinata pedas, suasana hatinya yang sangat jauh dari kata bahagia berujung kepada sindiran secara sarkasme. Mendengar itu, Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kiba dan menduduki sofa tepat di samping Hinata.

"Kau kenapa sih? Daritadi selalu saja mengkritik seseorang, kalau kau tidak suka dengan artis itu ucapkan secara langsung! Jangan ngedumel di rumah orang!" ucap Naruto seraya mengelus punggung Akamaru di pangkuannya.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku ingin pulang dan meninggalkan ruangan ini! Tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak mengizinkanku pulang, bahkan aku telah membersihkan kamarmu yang hampir sama dengan gudang tua." oceh Hinata yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Naruto. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghembuskan napasnya dan kembali mengelus punggung Akamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan kau pergi dari sini. Dan terima kasih telah membersihkan kamarku." sahut Naruto, Hinata sontak berdiri dan memasang senyum sumringah dengan lebarnya.

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu, langkahnya diperbesar agar waktu untuk tiba di depan pintu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan kilat gadis itu memasang sandal dan memegang gagang pintu dengan bahagia. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu Hinata yang persis seperti anak TK yang dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

`_Bye bye Naruto, kuharap aku tidak berurusan denganmu lagi…`_ ucap batin Hinata lalu menatap pintu kayu dihadapannya.

Deg!

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada petir Hinata membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia baru menyadari sebuah fakta yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Fakta yang mengharuskan gadis bermata lavender itu untuk menetap di bumi dan melakukan pembunuhan, ditambah lagi ia tak mau pulang ke Kerajaan Iblis dengan sebuah alasan, jika ia pergi disini makan ia harus tinggal dimana? Bahkan ia tak punya uang untuk membeli sebuah tempat yang pantas untuk berlindung. Sebenarnya ia sih terima jika tidur di depan kios, tapi kalau nanti ia bertemu dengan orang mabuk (seperti Naruto) dan meminta membersihkan kamarnya yang mungkin lebih parah dibanding ruangan yang ia pijak ini? _Big No!_

"Hmm… Naruto…" panggil Hinata dengan pelan, kepalanya menunduk malu.

"Ada apa? Kau tak bisa membuka pintunya?" tanya Naruto polos, kegiatan mengelus punggung Akamaru terhenti sejenak. Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Hinata menggeleng pelan, rambut hitamnya bergerak lamban.

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam sambil memasang ekspresi memohon.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?"

"EEEEHHH?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Mwuhehehehe… chap ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya! Yosh, Megumi berterima kasih buaaanyaaak buat semua readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini… dan Megumi tau ini enggak panjang, tapi kurikulum 2013 memaksa daku untuk bertemu dengan buku-buku setiap malam. Tugas yang menumpuk dan ulangan yang selalu menyusul. Bweeeh… letih pisan euy!

Dan Gomen kalau ketemu Mr. Typo di chap ini, soalnya Megumi nggak ada waktu buat ngedit, jadi tolong dimaklumi ya teman...

Sekedar spoiler, chap depan Hinata bakal kasih tahu sama Naruto kalau dia itu berasal dari mana. Dan yang pengen tahu reaksi Naruto tunggu chap depan, ok?

**Big Thanks To :**

**Saikari Nafiel, I Love Erza, blackschool, mangetsuNaru, Madrid, MORPH, Durara, My Perfect Hyuga, Guest.**

Segitu dulu area bacotku!

The last of my bacot : review pliss…


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ada apa? Kau tak bisa membuka pintunya?" tanya Naruto polos, kegiatan mengelus punggung Akamaru terhenti sejenak. Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Hinata menggeleng pelan, rambut hitamnya bergerak lamban. _

_ "Lalu kenapa?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam sambil memasang ekspresi memohon._

_ "Bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?"_

_ "EEEEHHH?!"_

.

.

DEVIL AND THE BAD BOY

.

.

**WARNING : Di chapter ini, sudah dipastikan Hinata bakal OOC bgt! Jadi, bagi yang kurang berkenan jika hime OOC, silahkan klik tombol x**.

.

.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini. Beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis ini sangat ingin keluar dari kamar Naruto seolah-olah ia mendapatkan amnesti dari presiden dengan memperhatikan pertimbangan Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat. Tapi sekarang, ia malah ingin bernaung lebih lama di tempat yang ia pijak kini melupakan keinginannya untuk pulang secepat mungkin.

"A… apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sangat ingin pergi dari kamarku?" protes Naruto dengan keras. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini tengah merancang sebuah rencana jahat! Mungkin ia ingin mencuri barang berharga? Ooh… jangan bercanda, tak ada barang berharga di kamar ini selain kartu uno yang warnanya telah memudar. Atau, sebenarnya gadis ini adalah tahanan yang kabur dari penjara? Namun, tak ada karakteristik penjahat di wajahnya, bahkan tak ada codet maupun tattoo di lengannya. Aaaah, mungkin saja perempuan ini menyukai Naruto dan tak ingin berpisah dari Naruto? Yups, sudah diputuskan pasti itu alasannya! Naruto yakin, gadis itu tak ingin berpisah darinya dan takut kala rindu melanda batinnya. Ouuh, gadis yang romantis!

"Aku tidak menyukaimu pemuda bodoh! Untuk apa aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk merindukanmu? Cih!" decih Hinata yang muak dengan pemikiran bodoh Naruto, Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan mengambil sapu yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Ke… kenapa ka… kau bis… bisa tahu pi… pikiranku hah?" Naruto mulai tergagap dan menunjuk Hinata dengan ujung sapu yang telah berhasil ia dapatkan. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan jengah dan menarik sapu yang dipegang Naruto. Dengan sekali gerakan, tangkai sapu itu berhasil terbelah dua. Kaki Naruto mulai gemetar, sepertinya ia tengah di ujung tanduk sekarang.

"Itu tidak penting, aku hanya ingin tinggal di sini sementara. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi dan tak akan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi." balas Hinata lalu membuang tangkai sapu itu ke tong sampah. Hinata sangat suka jika pemuda yang sempat menjadikan dirinya sebagai babu itu ketakutan, seakan-akan ia memenangkan _Grammy Awards _dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penggemarnya.

"Bu…bukankah kau ingin pulang?" tanya Naruto gelagapan, Hinata mendesah dan berjalan menuju jendela. Menerawang kelamnya langit malam dan tersirat kerinduan di sinar matanya.

"Aku tak bisa pulang…"

"A… apa kau tak punya uang untuk pulang? Ka… kalau begitu, biar aku pinjamkan uang untukmu. Kau tak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan meminta ganti rugi!" Naruto menyuguhkan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang ia ambil dari dompetnya ke arah Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata merebut dompet Naruto dan memasukkan kembali uang kertas yang telah dikeluarkan pemuda jabrik itu lalu mengembalikannya ke si empunya. Naruto menyimpan dompet tua itu ke dalam saku dan menatap Hinata dengan was-was.

"Aku tidak perlu uang untuk pulang, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja, rumahku bukan disini." ucap Hinata masih menatap langit malam. Sudah cukup rasanya Naruto bersabar, tapi gadis ini masih tetap berulah. Naruto menjejal saku celananya dan mengambil dompet yang sempat ia simpan dan melemparnya ke kepala Hinata dengan kesal.

"Auugh, Kenapa kau melemparku!" lawan Hinata seraya mengelus ubun-ubunnya sebagai tempat mendaratnya dompet tua Naruto.

"Yak, kau mencoba membodohi ku ya! Tentu saja rumahmu bukan di sini! Sudah jelas ini kamarku!" ujar Naruto geram, ia tahu kalau IQ nya tidak sampai 160. Tapi ia masih tetap bisa berfikir kalau ucapan Hinata itu terdengar bodoh. Kakek kakek di seberang jalanpun tahu kalau ini adalah kamar Naruto, bukan rumah Hinata.

"Eerrgh… maksudku rumahku bukan di bumi!"

"Kalau bukan di bumi, rumahmu di mana lagi Nyonya?" sahut Naruto meremehkan, dengan pongahnya Naruto berkacak pinggang dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Rumahku, di Kerajaan Iblis."

Tik…

Tok…

Tik…

Tok…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" tawa Naruto pecah saat detik kelima setelah Hinata mengucapkan di mana rumahnya. Hinata menutup kedua telinganya karena takut jika gendang telinganya berpindah tempat setelah mendengar tawa yang begitu menggelegar.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau pikir aku ini bocah ingusan yang masih menonton kartun di Minggu pagi dan percaya dengan Kerajaan Iblis yang kau bilang itu ha? Aku sudah cukup tua untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu!" Naruto menghapus air mata yang sempat terjatuh di sudut matanya dan berusaha menahan tawa untuk menghargai gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi aku serius, aku adalah iblis dari Kerajaan Iblis Naruto!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku adalah Pangeran dari Handsome Planet yang turun ke bumi untuk menjerat gadis-gadis cantik di Jepang. Dan kau tahu, sesungguhnya sepeda motor yang kupakai setiap hari itu adalah ufo yang telah dimodifikasi."

"Kau pikir itu lucu ha?" cibir Hinata, Naruto langsung diam tak berkutik dan menatap Hinata dengan kesal.

"Jadi, kalau kau memang berasal dari Kerajaan apapun namanya itu, kau pasti punya tujuan kan? Apa tujuanmu itu untuk memata-matai manusia bumi yang kelak akan menjadi budak bangsamu? Atau kau ingin melenyapkan manusia dan memerintahkan bangsamu itu untuk mengungsi ke bumi? Atau kau ingin menjadikan manusia sebagai bahan eksperimenmu dan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk hidup uniselular?" lontar Naruto dengan lancarnya. Sepertinya pemuda ini cocok menjadi juru bicara atau mempresentasikan hasil diskusi.

"Ckckckck, kau mendapatkan semua pemikiran itu darimana? Dari film kartun yang tonton dulu?" cercaan itu sangat menusuk sampai palung terdalam perasaan Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan sengit dan menurunkan tangannya yang sempat terparkir di kedua pinggangnya.

"Kalau bukan untuk itu, lalu untuk apa?" mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata tersentak. Ingatannya kembali berputar di saat ia tertidur di tepi jalan dan mendengar suara sang Ayah yang begitu membahana dan memberikan sebuah informasi bahwa ia tengah dititipkan (atau lebih tepatnya dibuang) di bumi. Gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tipis dan menghirup udara dengan pelan, semoga apa yang diucapkannya ini tidak membuat pemuda dihadapannya mulai berpikiran buruk.

"A… aku dibuang…"

"Kau? Dibuang? Ke bumi? Apa ini sebuah lelucon?" tutur Naruto dengan sedikit nada kekesalan yang berujung pada puncak kekesalan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata telah mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Naruto menganggap itu sebuah lelucon. Memangnya semua kejadian nyata yang dialami Hinata adalah lelucon?

"Apa maksudmu dengan sebuah lelucon?!" bentak Hinata, tampak gadis itu mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat menahan agar kepalan itu tak mendarat di perut Naruto.

"Kenapa kau marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah! Kau pikir bumiku yang tercinta ini hanya tempat pembuangan dari kerajaan bodohmu itu?"

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya! Bahkan pangeran Kerajaan Iblis dibuang ke bumi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang!"

"Ter-se-rah! Aku muak, aku bingung, aku kesal, aku letih, aku lapar, dan aku ingin tidur sekarang! Jadi, cepat angkat kaki dari kamarku!" titah Naruto panjang lebar dan mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk keluar dari kamarnya, dengan cepat Hinata menahan tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Tapi, kumohon! Izinkan aku untuk tinggal disini! Kalau bukan di sini, aku harus tinggal di mana lagi? Ya? Ya? Ya?" sedetik kemudian Hinata memasang ekspresi imut berharap bahwa lelaki bernama Naruto itu luluh dan memberikan izin.

"Apa peduliku dengan tempat tinggalmu! Lagipula, apa untungnya aku mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal disini?" jawaban itu cukup menjadi alasan bahwa semua keimutan yang Hinata lakukan tadi gagal total! Hinata memutar otaknya dengan keras untuk mencari jawaban yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Eeumm… kau akan mendapatkan pahala karena telah membantuku."

"Kau pikir membantu iblis sepertimu akan mendapatkan pahala? Malahan aku akan masuk neraka!" geram Naruto, pemuda itu kembali mendorong Hinata menuju pintu keluar dan kembali ditahan oleh Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata harus bersikap manis di depan pemuda berambut kuning ini.

"Naruto yang tampan…" puji Hinata dengan halus, semoga strategi bermulut manis dapat mengubah pendirian Naruto untuk mengusirnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan!" ujar Naruto dengan pongah. Hinata mengembangkan senyuman secara terpaksa dan menggerutu di dalam hati. _'PD sekali anak ini, bahkan telapak sepatu nenekku lebih bagus dibanding wajahnya!'_

"Baiklah, wahai Naruto yang baik hati…"

"Baik hati itu adalah sifat dasarku!" lagi, pemuda itu melawan ucapan Hinata dengan arogan. Hinata tersenyum jahil dan merasakan hawa kemenangan menghampiri dirinya.

"Karena baik hati itu adalah sifat dasarmu, maka kau akan mengizinkanku untuk tinggal disini kan?"

Skakmat! Naruto tak bisa lagi melawan ucapan Hinata yang jelas-jelas telah menyudutkan dirinya. Hinata menatap Naruto yang tak mau menerima kekalahan dengan bangga. Sepertinya Hinata telah memberikan sebuah peringatan kepada Naruto untuk tidak bermain-main dengannya. Dengan berat hati Naruto mengangguk dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ck, baiklah! Kau boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi dengan satu syarat!" sambung Naruto seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau, harus patuh atas semua perintah yang aku berikan nanti. Mengerti?"

"Aku setuju! Jadi, aku boleh tinggal disini kan?" tanya Hinata dengan polos. Jujur, suasana hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga sekarang.

"Iya iya. Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu!" gumam Naruto dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya, tangan kirinya meraih bantal guling dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sekelebat ia tatap wajah Hinata yang begitu damai mengarungi alam mimpinya, entah mengapa perasaan damai tersalur hebat dalam sanubari Naruto. Ia begitu terpesona menatap Hinata di saat sang gadis tengah berada di dalam kondisi tidak sadar, tak sengaja Naruto tersenyum simpul,

_'Kerajaan Iblis? Dasar gadis aneh.'_

.

.

Pagi datang terlalu cepat, bahkan Hinata merasa ia memejamkan mata hanya lima detik saja. Dengan berat hati Hinata beranjak dari sofa dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Merasa terlalu pagi, Hinata kembali mengantuk dan tertidur di atas sofa. Tapi itu berlangsung beberapa detik saja sebelum sebuah tepukan mendarat di lengannya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian tadi malam kan?" tanya Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Perjanjian yang mana?" ujar Hinata yang masih berada di ambang kesadaran. Dengan geram Naruto melempari dompetnya dan membuat Hinata terbangun dari rasa kantuk yang sempat menyerangnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali melemparku dengan dompet lusuh itu?!"

"Apa peduliku? Yang terpenting, sekarang bersihkan kamar ini, cuci bajuku, bersihkan meja belajarku, buatkan sarapan, dan pilihkan baju yang cocok untuk kupakai hari ini."

"He? Bisakah, kau mengulangnya kembali?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan." balas Naruto singkat dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hinata dengan rasa bingung yang menghantuinya. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan mengucek matanya berulang-ulang.

"_Congrats_ Hinata, kau kembali menjadi babu disini." gumam Hinata lalu membuka gorden dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Hinata tersenyum bahagia disaat bunga mawar yang ia letakkan dia atas meja tampak begitu segar bila tersorot cahaya mentari pagi. Tapi kebahagiaan Hinata lenyap seketika di saat mendengar suara bel yang begitu bising.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Hinata keras, gadis itu melebarkan langkah kakinya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. Tampak seorang laki-laki dengan setelan _jeans_ dan _jacket_ hitam tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana.

"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Hinata sopan, baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda seperti ini.

"Oo… itu, anu… ini kamarnya Naruto kan?" sahut pemuda tersebut gelagapan, ia memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah kamar.

"Iya, Anda temannya Naruto ya?"

"Iya, apa Naruto ada di dalam?"

" Ada, silakan masuk." Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dengan tenang, beberapa detik kemudian pemuda misterius berteriak dan memeluk anjing putih yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyaaa! Akamaru!"

"Guuuk!" gonggong anjing putih yang Hinata ketahui bernama Akamaru. Hinata tersenyum kecil di saat pemuda misterius itu melepas rindu dengan Akamaru. Sungguh, tontonan yang mengharukan di pagi hari.

"Itu anjingmu?" tanya Hinata masih dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Yup, dia menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu." ucap Kiba tanpa memandang Hinata, ia terlalu sibuk memeluk Akamaru dan menghapus jilatan sang anjing yang bertebaran di pipi tirusnya.

"Lain kali, jangan tinggalkan rangka tubuhmu disini Kiba!" sontak semua tatapan mengarah pada Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Badannya diiringi asap tipis yang menjelaskan bahwa pemuda itu telah mandi dengan air panas dan tangannya sibuk menggosokkan handuk ke kepala agar rambutnya kering. Menurut Hinata, Naruto cukup tampan dengan gaya seperti itu.

"Iya iya iya, Tuan Bijaksana!" tukas Kiba lalu menatap Naruto dengan datar. Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa penasaran Kiba mencuat. Dengan mudahnya ia bertanya kepada Naruto,

"Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa mu Naruto?" tunjuk Kiba ke arah Hinata yang tengah membuat sarapan pagi. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama terkejut, karena mereka tidak punya ikatan selain iblis dan pemilik kamar. Ditambah lagi, Naruto bahkan tidak mengetahui nama Hinata. Ugh, sepertinya ini adalah pagi kesialanmu Tuan Bijaksana.

"Eeeum… itu.."

_'Tamatlah riwayatku…'_

.

.

.

TBC

Mwawaawawa….

Sumpah, Megumi nggak tahu lagi mau lanjutin ni cerita kayak apa! Soalnya Megumi sempat kena wabah WB belakangan ini, jadi gomeeeeeeenn readers kalu chap ini terkesan maksa! Dan bagi readers yang nggak suka kalau Hinata kayak gini, silakan 'back' atau enggak klik tombol x di atas. Megumi udah buat peringatan besar-besar loh di atas, jadi jangan salahkan Megumi lagi ne? Dan masalah typo, hehehehe... tolong dimaklumi saja kalau sempat bertemu, soalnya aku enggak edit-edit selesai di ketik (aku tahu aku pemalas, I know I know)

Reviewmu ditunggu wahai readers sekalian, Megumi nampung semua review kok asal itu berupa kritik, saran, pesan, komentar yang membangun! Wokeh? ^_^V

Sankyuu buat yang udah review/like/fav/read fanfic aku! LAAAFFFYAAA!

**Big thanks to:**

**Zero Kiryuu 1, blackschool, guest, Misti Chan, Anaatha Namikaze, guest, mangetsuNaru, barloxs, hqhqhq, guest, SBY, guest. **

The last of my bacot : review plis…


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa mu Naruto?" tunjuk Kiba ke arah Hinata yang tengah membuat sarapan pagi. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama terkejut, karena mereka tidak punya ikatan selain iblis dan pemilik kamar. Ditambah lagi, Naruto bahkan tidak mengetahui nama Hinata. Ugh, sepertinya ini adalah pagi kesialanmu Tuan Bijaksana._

_"Eeeum… itu.."_

_'Tamatlah riwayatku…'_

_._

_._

_DEVIL AND THE BAD BOY_

_._

_._

"Dia itu… hmmm…kerabatku." jawab Naruto asal. Sungguh, otaknya buntu untuk memikirkan pertanyaan Kiba tadi. Jika Naruto berkata jujur dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah iblis dari kerajaan apapun itu, ia sudah yakin bagaimana cara Kiba menanggapinya. Seperti 'Iblis, kau pikir aku percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu? Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' atau 'Ayo kita pulang Akamaru, lingkungan ini sudah dicemari dengan aura-aura kebodohan.' atau parahnya lagi 'Kawan, sudah seharusnya kau dibawa kepada psikiater. Jangan takut, aku sudah tahu siapa psikiater yang cocok denganmu, bahkan psikiater itu berhasil mengurangi depresi Akamaru karena bulunya yang selalu rontok.' (dan di saat itu Naruto akan menendang Kiba ke Afrika karena telah menyamakan pemuda setampan dirinya dengan anjing buluk rendahan setingkat Akamaru)

"Kerabatmu?" ulang Kiba.

"Ya, kerabatku." ucap Naruto meyakinkan. Usut punya usut, setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, bukannya menghilang malah kerutan di kening Kiba semakin menumpuk. Sesekali ia memandang Naruto dan gadis yang baru saja ia ketahui sebagai kerabat Naruto secara berulang-ulang.

"Kerabat dari ayahmu, atau ibumu?" Kiba masih sibuk mengulas kebenaran dari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, sedangkan Hinata berpura-pura tidak mendengar obrolan kedua pemuda tersebut dan sibuk membuat sarapan pagi sebagaimana telah diperintahkan.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu Naruto. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?" potong Naruto.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak melihat kesamaan antara kau dan gadis itu. Jika dia kerabat dari ibumu, setidaknya dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Dan jika dia kerabat dari ayahmu, sudah pasti rambutnya sama sepertimu." jelas Kiba dan diperkuat dengan gonggongan Akamaru, seakan-akan anjing putih itu tengah berucap ' Itu benar, hei Naruto, apa kau mendengar ucapan tuanku tadi?'

Naruto kembali berpikir keras, bagaimana mungkin ia kesulitan dalam berbohong seperti sekarang? Bahkan ia dapat menyelingkuhi beberapa gadis dan mengucapkan kebohongan-kebohongan itu dengan lancar. Hinata yang tadinya sibuk membuat sarapan langsung terdiam. Dia bukannya takut jika kebohongan Naruto akan terbongkar, hanya saja pasangan suami istri berambut merah dan kuning yang diucapkan Kiba sebagai orang tua Naruto itu seakan sangat familiar baginya. Tanpa sengaja, manik matanya bertemu dengan iris biru Naruto, dengan cepat Hinata memalingkan wajah dan kembali membuat sarapan.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang masih menatap Hinata dengan intens. Pemuda itu baru sadar bahwa tidak ada kemiripan yang signifikan antara dia dan gadis itu. Lihat saja, kulit gadis itu putih bersih sedang Naruto tidak, mata Naruto beriris biru sedangkan gadis itu lavender, rambut Naruto kuning dan iblis aneh itu indigo, Naruto laki-laki dan dia perempuan. (memangnya dia fikir hanya laki-laki yang boleh menjadi kerabatnya). Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut jabrik itu teriak dan mengatakan 'Tolong jangan tanyakan hal serumit trigonometri ini padaku!' lalu menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk lutut Kiba hingga Kiba merasa iba, tapi niat itu dia urungkan setelah mengetahui karakter Kiba yang tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau drama.

"Eeeh… itu, dia itu eemm… kerabat jauhku Kiba." satu kebohongan bodoh lagi yang dilontarkan Naruto, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak pandai berbohong akan masalah seperti ini, Kiba hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto ingin tahu.

"Kerabat jauhmu? Maksudmu?" mendengar itu, tampaknya Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil pisau yang digunakan Hinata untuk mengoleskan selai pada roti dan menodongnya ke hidung Kiba, lalu berkata 'Jika kau masih bertanya maka hidungmu akan berhenti kembang kempis seperti sekarang dalam beberapa menit yang akan datang!'

"Ya, dia kerabat jauhku. Maksudku, seperti ini. Pamanku memiliki anak, anaknya menikah dengan seorang pria, nah pria itu memiliki sepupu, sepupu tersebut memiliki kakek dan kakeknya memiliki seorang kakak. Kakak kakek tersebut mempunyai seorang istri dan istrinya mempunyai beberapa anak, salah satu dari anaknya bertunangan dengan seorang wanita dan wanita tersebut memiliki saudara," Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganga tak percaya, hubungan Naruto dengan gadis ini terlalu rumit untuk dicerna otaknya. Naruto merasa puas bahwa kebohongannya berhasil membuat temannya bingung hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ja… jadi, maksudmu gadis itu salah satu saudara dari wanita yang bertunangan itu?" kata Kiba mulai memastikan, Naruto menatap Kiba seakan-akan tengah mengatakan 'Masih berani bertanya eoh?'

"Bukan!" tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Lalu?"

" Saudara dari wanita yang bertunangan itu telah menikah dan juga mempunyai anak. Nah anaknya itu adalah gadis yang kini membuat sarapan untukku." Naruto melanjutkan kebohongannya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang mendecih. Entah kenapa, mata lavender Hinata kembali bertemu dengan iris biru Naruto yang terang. Sekejap Naruto berkedip nakal ke arah Hinata dan membuat pipi Hinata terasa memanas.

"Oooh… begitu ternyata." gumam Kiba berusaha untuk mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah pertanyaan kembali mencuat.

"Lalu kenapa ia datang ke kamarmu Naruto?" Naruto berhenti menggoda Hinata dan kembali memikirkan kebohongan baru. Uuugh, ini masih pagi dan Naruto telah menoreh sikap di buku amal buruknya.

"Dia sedang mencari pekerjaan Kiba." balas Naruto santai, Hinata yang baru saja menyuguhkan teh hangat kepada tamunya menginjak kaki Naruto dengan kuat. Sedangkan Naruto menahan teriakan kesakitan akibat ulah Hinata dan membalas tatapan Hinata yang mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?'

"Benarkah? Waaah, kalau begitu tepat sekali!" senyum Kiba mengembang yang merupakan sinyal hati-hati kepada Hinata.

"Kebetulan kenapa?"

"Kebetulan sekali, bibiku tengah mencari karyawan untuk bekerja di toko kuenya!"

"Betulkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti senang mendengar berita ini." lontar Naruto seraya merangkul Hinata seakan-akan mereka adalah teman dekat. Hinata yang melihat gelagat itupun hanya bisa memaklumi dan membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman paksa.

"I… iya, aku senang sekali. Sangat senang, tidak sia-sia aku menginap disini." imbuh Hinata masih dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, Kiba yang melihat kejadian itupun mulai tersenyum simpul.

"Nah! Kalau begitu euuum…."

"Hinata, namaku Hinata." jawab Hinata setelah melihat gelagat Kiba. Dengan cepat Hinata menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan dibalas oleh Kiba dengan hangat. Sedangkan Naruto menatap datar temannya dan kembali merangkul Hinata hingga Hinata menyudahi acara jabat tangannya. Entah kenapa, perasaan kesal menyapa diri Naruto disaat melihat gadis berambut indigo yang baru ia ketahui bernama Hinata itu terlihat senang bertemu dengan Kiba. Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?

"Hinata, kau bisa pergi ke alamat ini nanti sore. Dan katakan bahwa aku menyuruhmu datang kesana. Oke?" Kiba menyerahkan secarik kertas dan diterima Hinata.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu." sahut Hinata yang sukses membuat Kiba tersipu malu. Naruto yang merasa tak dianggap ada langsung menarik Kiba menuju pintu keluar dan menyeret anjing putih tak bersalah itu.

"Sudah sudah, sekarang kau pulang dan bawa pergi anjingmu ini." usir Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"Tapi kami belum selesai bi…"

"_Bye _Kiba, nanti malam kita bertemu di klub."

BLAAAAAM!

Pintu itu ditutup dengan keras menyisakan seorang pemuda dengan wajah kusut yang dipampangnya. Naruto berjalan menuju sofa dan menyalakan televisi dengan kasar. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung dan beranjak mendekati Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengusir temanmu. Bahkan ia belum mencicipi teh buatanku." ucap Hinata pelan, gadis itu langsung mengambil secangkir teh dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Mau kau apakan teh itu?"

"Ku buang, toh tidak ada lagi yang akan meminumnya." simpul Hinata.

"Biar aku yang meminumnya." Hinata membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dan meneliti bahwa kini Naruto masih berbohong.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Naruto yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Hinata.

"Hmmm… tidak ada!"

"Ya sudah." Naruto mengambil alih cangkir yang tadinya di tangan Hinata dan menyeruput teh hangat buatan iblis cantik itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aktingku tadi bagus kan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman indah andalannya. Ia yakin bahwa sekarang ia akan mendapat pujian seperti 'Iya, aku tidak percaya kau bisa senatural itu. Kau berguru dimana?'

"Huh, itu adalah akting terburuk yang pernah kulihat!" decih Naruto dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Meninggalkan iblis cantik dengan perasaan kecewa dan pikiran yang kacau mengenai aktingnya tadi.

_'Separah itu kah? Apa penghayatanku kurang? Ekspresiku terlalu berlebihan? Atau intonasiku yang terlalu tinggi? Huufh… sepertinya aku harus belajar seni drama…'_

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kesal. Pertama, ia kesal kenapa Kiba begitu baik kepada Hinata. Kedua, ia kesal kenapa Hinata juga membalas kebaikan Kiba itu dengan senang hati. Ketiga, ia kesal karena tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia bisa sekesal itu setelah melihat Kiba dan Hinata berjabat tangan. Pemuda itu bangkit dan tangannya telah bersiap-siap untuk memporak-porandakan meja belajarnya yang tampak terlihat bersih, tapi otot-otot tangannya terasa kaku mengingat Hinata yang telah membuat meja belajarnya hingga terlihat begitu rapi. Dan kini ia bertambah kesal, kenapa ia tak sanggup menghancurkan semua yang telah Hinata perbuat.

Dulu, di saat kekasihnya membuatkan minuman, tak pernah sedikitpun niat Naruto untuk meminumnya. Dia lebih memilih minum di klub dan menghilangkan semua beban pikiran. Sedangkan tadi, ia baru saja meminum teh buatan iblis yang mungkin saja telah dicampuri oleh bahan makanan berbau mistis. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak begitu menyukai teh. Karena menurutnya, teh itu minuman yang tidak cocok untuk pria _manly_ seperti dirinya.

Naruto semakin menundukkan kepala yang terasa kacau, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya setelah berhasil menemukan titik temu. Yah, mungkin saja ia kesal karena setelah ini pengeluarannya akan bertambah jika Hinata masih tetap menginap di rumahnya. Tapi semua itu langsung ia tepis mengingat iblis cantik itu telah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan dapat menghasilkan uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba senyuman licik terpatri indah di wajah Naruto. Ia menemukan sebuah penemuan! Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak perlu memikirkan uang ke klub karena ia akan memakai gaji Hinata untuk itu semua. Sekarang Naruto memuji kepintaran otaknya dan kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Memimpikan semilir pundi-pundi uang yang akan mengalir kepadanya.

Asoi.

.

.

Hinata menatap selembar kertas yang diberikan Kiba dan menatap toko kue di depannya dengan senang. Ia memastikan bahwa toko kue itu yang dimaksud Kiba sebagai toko kue bibinya. Dengan bahagia Hinata memasuki toko itu dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memegang nampan di tangan kirinya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu nak?" tanya wanita itu sopan, aura keibuan wanita tersebut membuat Hinata mengenang mendiang ibunya.

"Apakah toko ini tengah membutuhkan karyawan?"

"Betul, apakah kau ingin bekerja disini?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Kiba yang menyarankan ku untuk bekerja disini."

"Oooh… kalau begitu ayo masuk ke dapur. Akan kuberikan seragam untukmu." ajak wanita itu dan mengelus surai Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata mengikuti wanita itu dan memasuki dapur.

Hinata menatap pantulannya di cermin. Jujur, Hinata pikir seragam yang dimaksud berupa pakaian. Ternyata, yang dipakainya kini tetap baju yang ia pakai yang dihiasi sebuah celemek putih berlogo toko kue bibi Kiba. Hinata keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah bibi Kiba.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Hinata mendengar hal itu wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kue apa yang bisa kau masak?"

"Hhm… aku rasa, semuanya bisa." jawab Hinata, karena ia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya dan menyulap tepung terigu di dalam kemasan itu menjadi _rainbow cake_ dalam sekejap mata.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membuat _tiramisu_ super lezat untuk ku cicipi?" goda wanita itu dan mengusak surai Hinata.

"Siap kapten!" balas Hinata diiringi derai tawa dari sang pemilik toko.

Hinata menyerahkan_ tiramisu_ hasil jerih payahnya kepada bibi Kiba. Setelah satu suapan, wanita tua itu langsung memeluk Hinata dan berkomentar bahwa itu adalah _tiramisu _terlezat yang pernah ia coba. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, bibi itu langsung menjadikan _tiramisu_ buatan Hinata sebagai sampel gratis dan merasa yakin bahwa pelanggannya akan memesan _tiramisu_ itu lagi dan lagi. Beberapa jam kemudian sang pemilik toko memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk Hinata atas hasil yang memuaskan tersebut. Gadis bermata lavender itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih dan meninggalkan toko kue tempat ia bekerja.

Langkah kakinya terasa ringan menuju pasar, keperluannya hanya satu. Menghabiskan uang itu dan membeli pakaian bagus untuk ia kenakan. Namun lamunannya membuyar di saat tubuhnya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan pengguna jalan yang lain.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata lirih. Ia melihat siapa orang yang telah menabraknya itu dan menunjuk si pelaku dengan tangan gemetar,

"Kaaauu…"

.

.

.

TBC

Lohaaa…

Nih, Megumi bawa kelanjutannya! Ada yang nungguin nggak? Ada yang penasaran nggak? Ada yang pengen baca enggak? #plaaak, abaikan yang satu ini.

Gomen gomen kalau Megumi publishnya terlalu lama, wkwkwk… terlalu asyik liburan jadi enggak sempat lanjutin ni epep. Tapi ini udah dilanjutin, kasih review ya kawan-kawan!

Again and again Arigatou buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca/review/follow/ fav ni cerita.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**blackschool, Misti Chan, DiRa-cchi 7ack, linkinpark. hoobastank, The KidSNo OppAi II, Po-chan, guest, hqhqhq, guest, Hayati JeWon, guest. **

The last of my bacot : review plis...


End file.
